<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letter to the Dead by Princess0fMirkwood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748214">Letter to the Dead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess0fMirkwood/pseuds/Princess0fMirkwood'>Princess0fMirkwood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Letter for the King (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Angst, Angst and Humor, Canon Gay Relationship, Cuties, Fluff, Gay, Gay Knights, Horses, How Do I Tag, Humor, Idiots in Love, Lavinia is a bitch, M/M, Post-Finale, Resurrection, Take notes writers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess0fMirkwood/pseuds/Princess0fMirkwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight change to the end of the first season.</p><p>Jussipo was dead. So was Foldo's heart. He didn't think it could ever be mended. </p><p>Viridian was dead. Or at least, that's what he wanted them to think. He was smarter than they knew, and he knew how to manipulate what you held most dear. Now, he had a piece of his enemies' hearts. He could do whatever he wanted to. He could win. </p><p>Viridian knew not of love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Foldo/Jussipo (The Letter for the King)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Something Truly Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So. Basically. I keep rewatching LFTK thinking that the ending will change, but alas, it does not. So here is me somewhat changing what happened, as well as writing what should happen in Season 2 cause we all saw Viridian bring that bird back to life soooo. LFTK Writers? Take notes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes a journey to vanquish that which is most evil leads to the destruction of that which is truly good. Sometimes it can be worth it. Now, four young nights and a girl rode silently through a grouping of trees, wondering whether or not it was. To one, it was. To the others, losing that good that they had had in their lives was not worth ridding the world of the most evil thing they had ever seen. Nothing would have made it worth it. Out of these five young people, one had loved him since he was born, one had grown fond of him, one was too prideful to care too much, one hadn’t known how much he would miss him until he was gone, and the last...well, the last one, the last knight, was a tall boy who was amazing with his sword. He missed him more than he thought he could ever miss someone. More than he thought he was capable of. For reasons slightly unknown to the rest of the party. This last knight, he had been in love, and he had lost it.<br/>
Darkness was all that they could feel. Some say that is not something you can feel, but most would say otherwise. You can feel darkness, just like darkness can feel you. Just like darkness can pull you into its clutches like some greedy ringmaster. No one truly knows loss until they have comprehended it. Until they have let the darkness consume them fully, letting go of any chance they had at ever finding the light again. </p>
<p>
  <i>	“Lavinia, please!” Foldo pleaded, “I know you can heal him. I know you can do it.” He was holding back his tears. Piak was not.<br/>“Please! Please Lavinia!” He cried out, “He’s my brother!” Lavinia knelt down in front of them. Jussipo’s eyes kept fluttering. Open. Closed. Open. Closed.<br/>“Oh, hello,” Jussipo stuttered out, coughing in between words and squeezing Foldo’s hand tighter, “did you do it?” Tiuri nodded, smiling a little. Lavinia put her hands over Jussipo’s wound, her hands starting to glow.<br/>“Good,” Jussipo spoke again, “that’s good.” he turned his attention to Paik, putting his hand on his brother’s face, “I’m proud of you, P.” He managed a smile, as did Piak. Jussipo turned his limited attention to Foldo, who stroked his hair gently.<br/>“Don’t you mess up my hair.” Jussipo said.<br/>“No, of course not. I would never.” Foldo pressed their foreheads together, and accidentally allowed a tear to fall onto Jussipo’s cheek, who smiled in return.<br/>“I can’t do it.” Lavinia said, removing her hands.<br/>“What do you mean you can’t do it?” Arman asked, standing up, “you healed Tiuri just the other day.”<br/>“This is different.”<br/>“How, how is this different?” Arman questioned.<br/>“Bec-”<br/>“Because you don’t care about him, at least not as much as Tiuri.” Lavinia didn’t answer, but stood up and left the room.<br/>“Lavinia!” Tiuri shouted after her, “I know you can save him!” He ran after her.  Jussipo looked at Foldo as if he never wanted to look away.<br/>“You know, I meant everything I said.” He winced, squeezing Foldo’s hand once more.<br/>“What do you mean?” Foldo asked, wiping Jussipo’s cheek of tears.<br/>“What I sang, I meant it...to the…” his eyes started to flutter closed and his breaths slowed.<br/>“Jussipo?” Whispered Piak.<br/>“To the grave, Fol. I meant it.” His eyes closed. His chest stopped heaving. The warm breath on Foldo’s hand stopped. Piak couldn’t hold back his tears. Arman stood and took him into a hug, leading him out of the room. Foldo was left alone.<br/>He had no idea how to react.<br/>He silently leaned forward, hands shaking, lip quivering, letting his tears fall down in the absence of the others. He gently pressed his lips to Jussipo’s cold forehead. He whispered something, something that only he and Jussipo would ever hear. Then he got up, his legs shaking, and scooped up Jussipo’s limp form, carrying him out the door. </i>
</p>
<p>	Never in his life had Foldo felt the way he did now. He was filled with pain, anger, and defeat. He couldn’t remember the last time he had ever felt any of those. He was raised to always be kind to people, to always assume the best, and to find the light in the darkest situations. This situation, however, had no light that he could find. Foldo was sure that he had never hated anyone he had ever met, now, he wasn’t so sure. He rode ahead of the rest of the group, silently. He could still hear his voice, singing happily, making music.</p>
<p>
  <i>	“His looks were so alluring.”</i>
</p>
<p>	No one had ever wanted to listen to him sing. They thought it was annoying. Foldo never did. He always wanted to listen, he loved his voice. He loved listening. It frustrated him that no one else ever did. </p>
<p>
  <i>	“Young Foldo’s heart was purring.”</i>
</p>
<p>	He laughed. Just a little. How Jussipo always knew what Foldo was thinking was amazing to him. He knew that he did not have any right to be as sad as he was. Jussipo wasn’t his brother like he was Piak’s, he wasn’t going to have to grieve for him like his parents were going to. He was just a boy who knew how he felt, and because he expressed it, he felt like it was his fault that he felt this way.<br/>
Foldo gently nudged his horse to gallop away, ignoring the screaming of his own name.</p>
<p>
  <i>“And the love between them lasted till the grave.”</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Corruption of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Man I love/hate this show. I can't even explain my feelings about it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being back was not all that any of them had hoped it would be. Sure they were celebrated as heroes and knighted as, well, knights. But was it any compensation? Nothing can compensate for the loss of someone you loved.<br/>
Now, Foldo sat quietly in a field. His belt was off with his sword and sheath laying carelessly on the ground next to him. In his hands he was gently strumming a lute. Piak had gotten it for him. He had told him that he remembered that Jussipo was teaching Foldo how to play the morning when...everything happened. Foldo didn’t tell him what had happened between himself and Jussipo. He didn’t tell their parents, he hadn’t even told his own. The only creature that he had told was his horse, Denaulti, and he was pretty sure he wouldn’t tell anyone.<br/>
Foldo hummed short tunes to himself, ones that he knew Jussipo would have enjoyed listening to. He had been playing so much lately that his fingers had begun to callous over and there were red streaks of blood on the strings.<br/>
He closed his eyes and thought back to that night. Neither of them had slept, which in this case, was a positive. He remembered Jussipo’s soft hands gently showing him where to place his own on the lute. He remembered looking into the other boy’s beautiful eyes as the wind rustled around them. He remembered what it felt like when he had kissed him, when he realized. He remembered the rest of the night with a smile. Jussipo kissing <i> him <i>  this time, climbing onto his lap as they wrapped their arms around each other. Foldo holding him tight, feeling butterflies in the pit of his stomach with his back pressing against the log. Jussipo breaking away for a moment, looking into Foldo’s eyes with such adoration that it was almost impossible for Foldo to look away. When he had, it was to catch his breath. He had felt Jussipo’s lips on his neck and gasped sharply, clamping his own hand over his mouth. Turning back to face Jussipo and-more than-gently pressing their lips together again. Foldo could still feel what he had felt that night, because it was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He strummed the lute again, humming a note. He suddenly remembered another moment from that night, making him breathe heavily and let out a slight groan. He started to breathe faster, and heavier. He could hear Jussipo’s voice in his head, saying his name, accompanied by many-</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“Foldo!” His eyes flew open and he sat up as straight as he could. Foldo looked to the distance to see Tiuri running up the hill waving his hands. He set the lute down gently and stood up, putting his hand flat above his eyes to block out the sun.<br/>
“Oh, hello Tiuri.” Foldo called out, sounding very defeated even though he had been working on keeping a happy outer shell.<br/>
“What are you doing out here?” Tiuri asked, walking up to Foldo and gently petting Denaulti’s mane.<br/>
“I’ve just been practicing the...the lute.”<br/>
“Oh,” Tiuri said, “that’s wonderful.”<br/>
“Yeah, yeah it is.” Foldo said softly, bending down to pick up the lute. He strummed it again, quietly humming a note. He closed his eyes again, forgetting that Tiuri was even there for a moment.<br/>
“Your parents were looking for you.” He heard Tiuri say, making him open his eyes. He gripped the lute tightly.<br/>
“Oh. Well. I’ll be heading back...then.” Tiuri nodded.<br/>
“Alright, I’ll see you.” Foldo waved to Tiuri as he ran back down the hill. Foldo slung the strap of the lute around his shoulder and moved the lute onto his back. He picked up his belt and put it back on. Foldo climbed onto Denaulti, lightly nudged him with his foot, and they were off back home.<br/>
The wind blew lightly in his face as Foldo looked up, seeing the bright sun amidst many dark clouds. He had always preferred the sunshine, but now, all he could think about was rain. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>-*-<br/>
Foldo arrived back in town around supper time. He rode straight to the stables behind his parents’ house, dismounted Denaulti, got him his food and water, brushed him, and said goodnight to his horse. He walked to the front of his house and was about to climb the steps to the door when it swung open. His mother was standing there, hands on her hips. She didn’t look at him, she just stared upwards with what seemed like contempt. Foldo walked inside, an uneasy feeling in his stomach, and sat down at the table where his father was staring at him.<br/>
“Hel-” Foldo tried saying.<br/>
“Where have you been?” His mother interrupted, “do you have any idea what time it is? What were you thinking, staying out this late.”<br/>
“I’m sorry,” Foldo whispered, “I just...I just lost track of the time.”<br/>
“You know to be back before sundown. And what time is it now? Two hours past sundown.” His mother berated him.<br/>
“Alice,” his father said, standing up, “it’s alright.”<br/>
“No it is not, Rowan,” said Alice, “we give him simple instructions and he can’t even follow them. Simple instructions.” Foldo stayed quiet, turning his body more into the table to try and hide as best as he could. Rowan walked to Alice.<br/>
“We can’t try to understand what he’s going through, you can take it a little easier on him you know.”<br/>
“He lost a friend!” Alice exclaimed, “You and I have lost plenty of friends!”<br/>
“Alic-”<br/>
“No. He does not get to wallow like this. He barely knew that boy, it could have been him, Rowan. Foldo could have died!” Foldo stood up from the chair quietly and tried to retreat to his bedroom.<br/>
“Sit back down!” His mother shouted at him. He did.<br/>
“Don’t talk to him like that.” Rowan said.<br/>
“Like what?” Alice asked, “Like a child?”<br/>
“Exactly.”<br/>
“He <i> is <i> a child, Rowan.” Rowan huffed a breath.<br/>
“I-” Foldo tried to speak.<br/>
“He and Jussipo have been friends for years, you know that. Maybe that’s why he was doing what you consider to be ‘acting out.’”<br/>
“I-”<br/>
“How much can a teenager care fo-”<br/>
“I loved him.” Foldo said, much louder than he had anticipated. Both of his parents looked at him.<br/>
“What did you say?” His mother asked.<br/>
“I loved him.”<br/>
“Like a brother?” asked his father.<br/>
“No.” </i></i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
    <i></i>
      <i></i>
        Alice walked to her son and stared him in the eyes. She slapped him, then stormed off to her bedroom, slamming the door shut. Foldo looked at the floor, trying not to let any sounds escape him. He heard footsteps walk closer to him. He looked up to see his father’s loving eyes brimming with tears. Rowan pulled his son into a hug. For the first time since they came back, Foldo let himself cry.<br/>
“I loved him.” Foldo cried into his father’s shoulder.<br/>
“I know,” Rowan said, rubbing his son’s back, “I know.”
      
    
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, his mom's a bitch. For now. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Evil Inside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy this short chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was going down. It’s rays were reflecting beautifully across the waters all around.  The lute had fallen over. One of its strings had been chewed up by some sort of animal and was hanging off of the instrument. There were no clouds in the sky, but a shadow loomed over the grave. </p>
<p>A shovel pierced the dirt. Although, after weeks of rain, it was more like mud. The shadow dug down until the shovel made a crunching sound with what it hit. The shadow dug around what had been buried until it was uncovered enough that it could reach down and pull out the occupant. It was a body. One that once housed the soul of a singing knight who had just begun to give his heart away. That heart still lived far away in the heart and mind of another young knight. </p>
<p>The shadow stared at the rotting body of the young boy as a flock of black birds gathered all around, clumping together. They crowded the shadow and covered it completely. When they parted, they left behind the standing, evil, and very much alive body of one Prince Viridian. He walked over to the body, and knelt down next to him. Viridian placed his hands on what was left of the eyelids, and breathed out, as if he was giving his own breath to the one below him. Viridian took a step back, allowing himself to catch his breath and relax for a moment as he waited. </p>
<p>Nothing happened.</p>
<p>As Viridian stared at the body, he realized that it wasn’t working. Something must have been wrong with his magic. It had worked before. Maybe it worked before because the vessel was so much smaller, just a bird. This was a boy, a human being. Viridian stumbled backwards and fell onto the soft grass and rough dirt. He rubbed his hands across the ground, trying to feel something. Is this what he was doing? What was it? Why? What was the point of all of this? What was he even trying to do?</p>
<p>Suddenly,  there came a rustling from in front of him. He looked forward, and saw that the body was gone. He scrambled backwards, feeling what he was sure was fear for what was probably the fourth time in his life. Viridian stood quickly and surveyed his surroundings, looking for what he had awoken. There was nothing to be seen. He sighed, and began to walk, birds flying around him. He walked for quite a while until he reached a small house. Viridian opened the door and walked inside, letting it slam against the frame. He sat down in a creaky chair at a table. He held his hands out in front of himself, and black smoke began to emerge from his hands and flow around calmly. Viridian quickly moved his hands to extinguish the smoke.</p>
<p>“Damn you, Shamans! It didn’t work!” </p>
<p>There was a creak that came from the floorboards, causing Viridian to spin around violently. He scanned the house for an intruder, but there was nothing there. He stood up to canvas the house, walking through every room. There was another creak coming from the front room and Viridian ran to the door. He opened it slowly, revealing the dirty and muddy, heavy breathing, hunched over body of a boy. This boy held the lute from the grave. His long black hair was glued to his face with sweat, and his eyes were searching for something to focus on. He looked terrified. </p>
<p>“What am I doing here?” He asked. Viridian smiled. </p>
<p>“Come in, Jussipo, I’ll explain everything.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, this chapter is a bit shorter than the other ones, I've been pretty stressed about a lot of stuff. I'm graduating on Wednesday so I'm worried about that and everything that's going on is pretty intense. I hope you enjoy! I'm working on this story, don't worry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>